Eyes of Steel Blue
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Happy Halloween guys! Hope you guys keep reading my stories, and thanks for the views. Its awesome to see so much support. Eric is finally at a point in his life where he is happy again. And his day of reckoning is close upon him. Will he be ready to perform at his best? (Rating is for Some sexual scenes, cursing and violence.) PS: I only own Eric and the new character.


_Previously: Unsure of what to do, Eric turned to his best friend Sami, and asked him what he should do in the situation with Randy. Sami suggested that Eric confront Randy on the matter, and was not afraid to speak his mind if it was all a game. Following the well given advice, Eric called Randy and confronted him on the matter. Randy then explained that he wishes to be around Eric more. This put Eric at ease allowed him to catch some sleep. The next day, planning on going to the gym, he was greeted by Brie once again, and went to the gym with her and then went to lunch with. As they ate lunch, Sami called Eric to get an update, which Eric gave him. Eric also met Daniel Bryan for the first time as he was eating lunch with Brie. To his surprise, Daniel seemed to approve of Eric's friendship with Brie and showed that he liked Eric. _

_Being dropped off back at the hotel, Eric made it to his room and sat out on the balcony, only to have Randy at his door. The two exchanged pleasantries, and to Eric's surprise, Randy began to show affection towards Eric. Feeling uneasy and scared after kissing Randy, Eric explained why he was feeling the feelings he felt toward Randy, and why the situation caused him to feel this way. To his surprise, he wasn't alone. Randy too felt nervous, and unsettled, but he wanted to be with Eric. Eric too felt the same way. _

"Well my sweet, I need to get to the gym. I can't be lazy all day." Randy said to Eric, releasing him from his arms. Eric smiled, a glow shining from his skin.

"Go on ahead. Will I see you later?" Eric asked anxiously. Randy smirked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you will." He said, winking at Eric as he walked out of Eric's room and shutting the door. Eric leaned fell backwards on his bed, singly heavily but happily.

"Wow... I'm dating Randy Orton. Never thought this would happen." Eric said to himself, still in denial of the whole situation. He then pulled out his phone and dialed Sami's number when he saw it.

The ringtone started, and Eric sat up and moved outside to the balcony again.

"Eric?!" He said surprised.

"Hey, is this bad time?" Eric asked. He could hear music playing in the background, and then started to quiet.

"Well I am with Alexa in the car, on speaker phone by the way." He replied. Eric growled, he didn't want to divulge what he wanted to Alexa.

"Eric, whatever it is just say it. I won't judge if has to do with Randy." Alexa stated.

"You told her?!" Eric cried out, his voice filled with shock. Sami then began make a hissing sound.

"I.. Shit..Yes Eric I told her. Only because I didn't think you'd mind." Sami explained to Eric.

Eric sighed heavily, licking his lips and surprisingly tasting the minty residue from Randy.

"Alright alright. It's alright Sami. I trust you enough Alexa to know anyway... So things with Randy and I have taken an interesting turn... Him and I are a couple now." Eric explained to the two. He heard Sami gasp loudly.

"Holy shit Eric! I didn't think that'd happen...uh...uh... Congratulations to you man... I am sorry if I seem shocked, because I am, but I just didn't see that coming at all." Sami said with surprise. Alexa giggled.

"Well I think it's awesome Eric. He's a step up from Kara for sure." Alex replied, voice filled with joy. Eric sighed happily at the reaction of the two.

"Well glad you guys approve. Anyway, I won't keep you guys from your date. Have fun!"

"Thanks bud. Later." Sami said and hung up. Eric took in the setting sun and felt his stomach begin to growl.

"Damn it. I need food but I don't know when Randy is coming by." Eric said to himself. He suddenly remembered his half sandwich. Shutting the balcony door and closing the blinds, he grabbed his sandwich and warmed it up. While he waited for his food, he changed out of his current outfit, standing completely nude, and grabbed his extra set of workout clothes and changed into them. He then pumped out a few sets of push-ups, sit-ups, and leg lifts, going a little faster than usual to get maximum performance out the amount of exercises he did.

Covered in sweat, and smelling the unpleasant odor of exercise, he decided to quickly shower. Stripping out of this clothes, he climbed into the shower and felt the cool water relax his tired body.

After washing his body and hair, and rinsing he changed into blue boxer briefs, a pair of black, knee length shorts with red lines on the side, and a solid blue shirt.

"That is much better." He said to himself happily, as he pulled his sandwich from the microwave and happily ate it and the small table in his room. Cleaning up after himself, and drinking his bottle of water in a matter of seconds, he checked his phone to see if he had any texts and saw nothing but he usual on his screen. He sighed heavily.

Suddenly, to Eric's surprise their was a knock on his door. He quickly rushed to the door and answered it. Their stood Randy in a black shirt and shorts.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, it's _9:05 _at night." Eric said, his voice filled with relief. Randy smirked as he stepped in and shut the door behind him, while kicking his shoes off at setting them at the door.

"Have a good workout?" Eric asked curiously. Randy seated himself on Eric's bed, and watched Eric walk to the fridge and kneel down to grab a water bottle. He smirked again.

"Yes I did. I also have a nice view." Randy said with a sensual tone in his voice. Eric sat up and turned around, face redder than the lines on his pants. He sat the water bottle on his night stand and sat down next to Randy.

"I'm glad to hear it. I did a killer work out myself. And I think my dinner ruined it." Eric said laughing at himself. Randy also laughed.

"That's funny. So my love, when's your bed time?" Randy asked, staring into Eric's eyes.

Eric felt the odd feeling of a trance come over him again as he looked in the aquatic blue eyes of Randy.

"I was going to go to bed in a little bit actually. I am tired from all the running around and-"

Before Eric could finish his sentence, Randy cut him off, pressing his lips on Eric's. Sighing heavily, Eric felt his body go limp and then felt himself fall onto his bed. Feeling a heavy force on top of him, Eric felt Randy pry his lips open and begin to kiss him passionately like before. Their was then a pause, Eric opened his eyes and saw Randy on top of him, pinning his arms to his side. Eric felt his eyes begin to widen, his cock begin to harden, and his heartbeat quicken. Randy leaned down and started kissing him on the neck. Eric tightened his hold on Randy's hands, and his eyes close as he breathed in deeply, as he felt Randy's soft lips caress his neck. Randy then began to move up his neck, and then back to his lips. Eric then kissed back, arms still at his side. He felt Randy's legs begin to intertwine between his own legs. Randy was now laying on top of Eric, cock pressed against his own, moving his arms above his head, still holding them in his grip. Eric slipped his tounge into Randy's mouth and then felt Randy begin to tounge back. The two then went back to kissing, this time with more passion. Eric then suddenly stopped, and gasped for air. Randy looked at Eric deeply, his eyes filled with a fire.

"Is this too much too soon love?" Randy asked concerned. Eric wiggled his arms and felt Randy release them.

"It's not that... I just don't want to go too far... I have a tendency to lose control." Eric replied, his voice filled with worry. Randy then sat up beside Eric and leaned against the backboard of his bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked Eric, a small ounce of concern in his voice.

Eric sighed as he was still laying down and managed to sit up.

"It means that I sometimes forget, I have self control, and just let loose and become someone totally different." Eric explained the best he could to Randy. Randy then pulled Eric close and wrapped his arms around him.

"I understand my darling. I won't push you till your more comfortable." Randy said to Eric. Eric smiled and pecked Randy on the lips. Suddenly, Eric's phone buzzed loudly. Eric sat up and stared in oddity.

"Can you excuse me?"

"Go ahead my love. I need to be getting back to my room anyway." Randy stated as he got up and walked to door to slip his shoes on. Eric got up and opened the door for him. Giving Randy a kiss goodbye, Eric shut the door and locked it.

"So what now?" Eric said aloud, adjusting his shorts. He picked up his phone and saw it was a text message from Sami. He opened it and read it aloud to himself.

"_Hey Eric. I have some good news, I am getting a big push. Which means I may or may not be on the Main Roster soon, but whatever this push is, it's good for me. Thought I'd let you know._"

Eric read, a smile crossing his face. It was after _11:00_ _PM_, but Eric decided to reply.

"_Sami that's awesome! Congratulations! Keep up the good work." _

Eric then put his phone down on the nightstand and climbed into bed to go to sleep.

As the week went on, Eric found himself working out with Brie at the gym more, gossiping with her about what was going on in the world. He also found time after to workouts to spend time with Randy. The two went out for dinner at casual restaurants, movies, walks in the park at night, and even cuddle sessions. Their relationship felt strong. But Monday was here, and it was time for Eric to put on his game face. He had a big match tonight, and it was against his own boyfriend.

"Just because he's my other half, doesn't mean I should go easy. I know he won't." Eric said to himself, driving down the road to the stadium, his gear bag in the passenger seat. He was wearing a long sleeve Atreyu shirt, colored blue, black pants and silver Nikes. He had Icon For Hire blasting in his car, his windows slightly rolled down. Eric had a tendency to blast music with the windows down not caring if it bugged people. He pulled into the parking space he designated to park at the stadium, and parked his car. Shutting the car off and pulling out the keys, he grabbed his gear bag, locked his car and made his way to the locker rooms. It was only _2:00 PM_, so he was on time and ahead of when he was expected to be present. As he walked down the halls, he overheard some of the Divas talking about nonsense. He finally found the chart that had locker room assignments. Quickly finding his locker room, he went in to find it was completely empty.

"Silence in this case, is a good thing." Eric said aloud as he found his space and set his bag down and grabbed a chair to sit down.

Suddenly the door opened, Eric turned around, and saw John Cena walk in. He suddenly felt like the smallest person in the room. John was wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt.

"That man, is a monster." Eric thought to himself, staying quiet as possible. He wasn't shy at all, but he hadn't adjusted to being around so many well known people. Eric reached for his bag, as he did, his bead bracelet his brother Damion made him, hit the floor loudly.

"Shit!" Eric cried out, as he picked up his bracelet to examine it. John turned around.

"You okay their?" He asked calmly. Eric saw that one of the beads had a crack in it. He felt terrible.

"Yeah, my bracelet is not though." He replied with anger, infuriated with his carelessness. He placed the bracelet in a side pocket to keep it from getting damaged anymore.

"What kind of bracelet?" John asked while rummaging through his bag. Eric turned around and sighed.

"One you can't replace simply because of sentimental value," Eric replied kindly. "Older brother made it for me before I moved." Eric then felt silly explaining the value of the bracelet. He felt it was mute.

"Sorry that happened. I don't believe we met." John pointed out, walking over and sitting across from Eric.

"No we have not. Eric Valentine. Very nice to meet you."

"John Cena, I remember hearing your name last week. Your the new guy everyone's talking about." John said as he shook hands with Eric. He felt slightly awkward.

"I am that popular already? Wow. News travels fast." Eric replied, ignoring his buzzing phone.

John chuckled.

"It certainly does, but I won't annoy you too much. Just know, if you have any questions or concerns, I am happy to help you." John said smiling. Eric knew he was nice, but didn't expect to have such kindness from someone like John.

"I appreciate it John. Thank you." He said to John. He then walked back to his bags and begin to sift through it. Eric on the other hand, he was trying to decided his outfit for tonight.

"Blue shirt and white shorts, red shirt and black shorts, or black shirt and blue shorts?"

Eric asked himself, wanting to make sure he was fit for the mood of his match. He knew he would be in a rough match, and if he bled, he wouldn't care if it stained his gear.

"Red and black it is!" He happily stated, grabbing his knee pads, and red trimmed, black high top Nikes to go with his outfit. Not caring he quickly disrobed out of his normal clothes, speedily slip his underwear off and put on a pair athletic underwear.

"This is awkward, I was just naked in front of John..." Eric thought to himself, not paying attention to who just walked in, as he slipped his shorts on. Eric then grabbed the blood red shirt, and stared at the design printed upon it. It was an mouth of a sidewinder, but just the fangs.

"Well, it could be worse." He thought as he finally slipped his shirt over his lightly toned body. The sleeveless shirts he wore in the ring always made him feel comfortable, and kept him cool.

Seating himself back in his chair to put his knee pads, socks and shoes, he caught sight of the thrid person in the locker room, it was Cody Rhodes, also known as Stardust. He was speaking with John.

"It's going to be interesting having my wife as the announcer. Just sucks they let Justin go." He said to John, while rummaging through his bag. Eric felt a sudden sadness come over, he remembered hearing his name being called by Justin. Though he never personally knew him, Eric remembered hearing all the nice things about him.

"It sucks but time goes on." He thought to himself, tying his shoes and throwing his duffle in the cubby. He left the locker room, phone in hand and opened the recent text message, which came from Randy.

"_Hi babe. Just want to say I love you very much, and don't hold back in our match tonight. I expect to see why you were the longest reigning NXT champion. XO - Your love, Randy_"

Eric then smirked, he knew what Randy was going to say that. He strolled down the hallway and went into the snack area, looking to see if their was anyone to converse with, and grab a snack.

A bunch of tables were set up, and a large buffet with vegetables, meat and drinks.

Phone still in hand, he slipped it into the side of his shorts as to not lose it or drop it and headed over to the buffet.

"Good thing the show doesn't start for about another hour." Eric thought to himself, grabbing a plate.

"Eric! Glad to see you again!" A familiar voice said beside him. He looked over and saw it was Carrano. He was wearing a suit as always.

"Carrano, likewise. How are you?" He replied to him, as he grabbed some utensils.

"I am great thanks. I just wanted to wish you best of luck tonight on RAW. And tomorrow night, if you don't have issues win it, I have you booked for Main Event and SmackDown." Carrano stated happily. Eric then felt a pleasant twinge.

"Of course! Can we talk about it more later? If I don't eat I will fall over." Eric replied, laughing lightly.

"Sure thing. Find me after your match, catch you later." He said and walked back down the hall. Eric breathed with relief and grabbed some salad, some barbecue chicken, an apple and a bottle of water. He seated himself at the middle table, where he was used to sitting, even though nobody else was in the area as he could see. Happily, he took a bite of his food and felt relieved.

As he was eating, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a plate of food land on the table he was sitting. He looked up and saw it was Brie.

"Oh hello! You scared the shit out of me, slightly." Eric said after he swallowed his food. Brie was wearing a long, black dress and red heels. Her hair was done back with a head band.

"Sorry. I didn't see anyone else around and wanted to see how you were doing. You excited for tonight?" She asked as she tossed her salad lightly. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck.

"I am excited, but nervous at the same time. Last time I was in a NO DQ match, was in NXT when I was defending against Adrian Neville. Nonetheless, I am determined." He replied, opening his water bottle. She smiled at his words.

"Well I have faith in you my friend, and I know Daniel does too."

Those words made Eric feel even more determined to show why he was on the Main Roster, and why they called him The Sidewinder.

The two friends then caught up with each other, enjoying their food. An hour quickly passed them by.

"Alright everyone! Stand by and be ready to go when your called!" A voice of a stage manager shouted out over an intercom.

"Well good luck Eric. I will be watching." Brie said patting Eric on the shoulder. She then walked towards the ladies lockers. Eric got up and went to the second waiting area.

"Alright Eric, you and Randy will be kicking off the show tonight. Good luck." A stage hand said to Eric. Their was now a lump in Eric's stomach. He didn't know he'd be kicking off the show, but it didn't matter. He was going to put on a show, even if he did beat the shit out of his own boyfriend. He would be going out first. The crowd then began to roar, his heart began to race, it was show time.

Soon as his music started, he wiggled his shoulders and shook his arms, handed his phone to the stage hand,and then stepped out onto the main stage just as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a No Disqualification match, set for one fall!" Eden announced loudly and full of enthusiasm. Eric stopped on the middle of the ramp, and struck his classic pose, which was slamming both hands to the ground, and then shouting into the air with his arms flexed to his side as the pyro went off.

"Approaching the ring from Riverton, Wyoming. Weighing in at 225 pounds. The Sidewinder, ERRIC, VALLENTINE!"

Eric then rushed to the ring and jumped onto the apron, and flung himself over the ropes. He was then in the ring and he ran to lower right hand corner, and climbed to the top of the ropes and struck his pose again. The crowd was wild like the jungle itself, full of energy, and loud as ever.

Eric then stood in the ring, waiting for Randy to come out. He felt his heart racing fast, and his eyes filled with fire. Suddenly, announced to Eric, Triple H's music began to play and within moments, the man himself in a suit and tie, was on the stage. The crowd was booing loudly to Hunter. Eric stood dumbfounded.

"Eric, I don't believe we've met but you know who I am." He said, voice stern as ever.

Eric then signaled for a mic and it was quickly given to him.

"Yes Hunter, or Triple H, who ever the hell you are. But, I hope you have a good reason for holding my match up, because I certainly don't want to get that nice suit of yours bloody." He replied maniacally. The crowd then went crazy after what Eric said. He stood with a scowl on his face, looking toward Hunter with disgust.

"Well that's not the greeting I expected. You seem very violent... Nothing wrong with that. However, I am here to inform you, that this match will be more difficult for you."

Triple H replied, remaining calm and collected. Eric took in a deep breath, one that was of anger.

"Oh really? What'd you have mind? Batista's sorry ass perhaps? Or maybe you?" Eric retorted, his patience wearng thin. Suddenly, the arena went black, the crowd then went wild. Eric thought the worst, that it was Bray Wyatt. But then, blue lights came on and the whole arena was now blue. All the sudden, a song Eric had heard many times in his career began to play.

"Battlefield by Blind Guardian... No way!" He thought as he began feel his breathing shift.

"Oh my god! We had heard about his presence, but The White Knight is finally here!"

Michael Cole stated shocked.

It was the man who had almost beat him four times for the NXT Championship, The White Knight, Lance Errant. The lights then went to normal, Triple H was gone but in his place was Lance, wearing a white, sleeveless hoodie, white and black tights and black boots.

"Introducing the opponents, first from Dragoon, Arizona, weighing in at 230 pounds, The White Knight, LAAANCE, EERRRRANT!"

Eden announced to the crowd, as they all stood in shock. Lance made his way to the ring, a smirk on his face and his jet black hair shinning in the light. He slid under the bottom rope and looked Eric right in the eyes.

"Miss me? I bet you did." He mouthed to Eric as he sat in the upper corner, waiting for Randy to come out. Randy's music them hit and the crowd then let loose a ton of energy and cheers. Their he was, in all his glory, chisled body, blue trunks and the classic black knee pads and boots.

"And approaching the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing in at 235 pounds, The Viper, Randy, ORRRTON!" Eden announced with enthusiasm. She then exited the ring as Randy crawled in

"This is going to be am amazing match. You have two young men who were the greatest of rivals, and a veteran Randy Orton." JBL said wih great enthusiasm.

The bell then rang, Lance charged Randy and nailed him with a clothesline. Eric stood mad, but didn't want to rush in just yet. Lance then picked up Randy, and performed an Irish Whip only to have Randy throw him towards Eric. Leaned against the ropes, Eric ran with as much speed as he could, and hit Lance with the Serpintine Rush, forcing Lance to hit the mat hard, and grab his stomach. Eric then rushed Randy, only to be met with a punch to the temple.

"Well gentleman, this match is off to a running start. We have already seen Lance be hit hard with the Serptine Rush, now Randy is going to town on Eric." Jerry said, his voice full of excitement.

Eric took a few blows, till he raised his knee and hit Randy in the stomach. Randy grunted and doubled over.

"And great counter from Valentine to create separation." Michael stated, as the crowd was cheering. Eric then slipped out of the ring and started looking under the ring, and the first thing his eyes came across where two chairs and a kendo stick. He then grabbed the chairs and slid them into the ring, and he held onto the kendo stick he grabbed.

"Looks like Eric wants to have some fun, introducing two chairs and a kendo stick." JBL said excitedly. Eric then slid back into the ring, only to be greeted by the stomping from Lance to his mid section. Randy was now back to his feet, and caught sight of Lance grabbing the kendo stick. Randy then hit him with a kick to his leg. Lance growled in the pain and his knee hit the mat. Randy then grabbed him to stand him up but was met with the end of the kendo stick to his stomach, forcing him to double over. Lance then smirked.

"Look at the evil smirk across Lance's face. He's enjoying this too much." Michael stated, slightly disgusted. Lance then drug Eric to the middle of the ring, then turned his attention back to Randy.

"No chance you ass!" Eric shouted as he stood up, and looped his arms underneath Lance's and then his hands across his neck. Lance tried to fight out, but Eric then forced him backwards, making Lance hit his head hard on the mat. Eric then went for the cover but before the ref could even count, Lance kicked out.

"That's what you have to watch out for with Lance," JBL began to explain, "That young man has so much resilience, that he can kick out of anything."

Eric was on his knees and growled. He looked for Randy, but he was outside the ring looking for something under the apron. Lance then rolled over and quickly stood up. He smiled at Eric, while Eric sat shocked as he got to his feet.

"What's the matter? You out of touch Eric?" He said tauntingly. Eric then felt his blood begin to boil. Suddenly him and Lance were locked up and both of the began to fight for control.

Randy then suddenly emerged and hit Eric in the back with a chair.

"Randy, breaking up the fight with a chair to Eric!" Jerry stated.

As Eric fell the mat, buckling in pain, Randy turned to Lance and swung the chair at him, only to miss as he dodged the hit. Lance then ran up against the ropes, hit them and then had enough speed to nail Randy with a massive shoulder tackle, using the chair in Randy's hand for more force and pain. Randy landed on his back, chair still on his bare chest.

"Randy's down, Eric's down! Cover them!" JBL cried out with excitement. Lance then looked around, and smirked as he rushed to ropes. He climbed to the third rope in the upper part of the ring with great finess. Randy still motionless, Lance then launched off the rope, flipping 180 degrees backwards, his feet landed on the chair hard. Randy then coughed in pain loudly.

"Oh my god. Lance with Excalibur to Randy, who still had the chair on his chest. I think Randy's hurt, and Eric hasn't moved yet." Jerry said worried. Lance then looked toward the crowd, an evil smirk on his face. He then waved his hands up and down, wanting the crowd to feed him.

"I have to fight.. Can't stop." Eric thought, wincing in pain as he stood to his feet, to see Lance with his back turned to him. Eric looked at Randy, only to see him motionless, and the chair still on his chest. Eric them grabbed the chair and rushed Lance from behind, and slammed into his head with the chair. Lance hit mat face first, and cover his head instinctively.

"There is Eric! He's back in this." Michale stated as he watched on.

The crowd was now going nuts. Eric feed off the cheers as he threw the chair down, he then raised his hand in the air, then lowered it and shaped a gun out of his fingers.

"We didn't see this last time, but looks like he's ready to bring the pain to Lance." Jerry said, intently watching. Lance then slowly stood up, and bumped into Eric. Turning around, he was met with a kick to the left leg from Eric. Doubling over as he wanted, Eric then positioned him in a butterfly suplex, and moved him over the chair. Eric then lifted him into the air, enough to flip him into a spine buster, and slammed him with as much force into the chair. Lance then screamed in pain loudly, so loud Eden could hear it, and she cringed at the sound.

"Lonesome Drifter to Lance, on top of a chair! This match is heating up." JBL said excited, as the crowd went nuts. Eric turned around, only to be hit with a drop kick from Randy. Eric flew over Lance and hit the mat. He quickly covered his head and rolled under the ropes. Randy was now on top. Randy then moved Lance with his foot, rolling him over on his back, as he walked over to Eric. Unaware of the situation, Eric stood up behind the ropes to only have his head enveloped by Randy's massive arms and dragged across the second rope.

Randy then looked around and smirked as he planted Eric to the mat with a DDT.

"Vintage Orton off the DDT." Michael shouted loudly with much enthusiasm. Eric was now in a lot of pain.

"Randal Keith Orton, your not beating me." He said aloud. Randy then leaned over Eric, on both knees he grabbed him by his short, auburn hair and looked in the eyes.

"That all you have baby? Come on... Hurt me.. I want you to hurt me!" He whispered to Eric softly in his ears. Eric felt chills run through his body, as Randy let him go.

Suddenly, as Randy turned around, he hit in the chest with the kendo stick by Lance. It splintered as it hit his bare chest.

"Oh man! The force of that hit." Michael stated in shock. Lance then would see Randy double over, in the position he needed him in. Lance smirked as he grabbed Randy, and lifted him onto his right shoulder.

"Uh oh, uh oh! Lance is going for the kill!" JBL excitedly stated. Lance then maneuvered Randy to hang off both shoulder. He took a few steps back, then he lifted Randy into the air and slammed him down, neck fist to the mat.

"And that my friends, is what Lance calls Dragon Storm."

Lance then attempted a cover, but what suddenly met with a boot to the face by Eric.

"What? Where? Where did he come from? Eric is now up on his feet.

While Lance was busy slamming down Randy, Eric took advantage, and stood up when Lance couldn't see.

Eric then quickly grabbed Lance, forced him to him up. He then positioned him like he was going for a normal suplex. Eric then lifted Lance high into the air, and managed to spin him around to catch him, and force him to fall backwards, hitting Lance's face on the mat.

"MOHAVE WALKER! MOHAVE WALKER TO LANCE!" Michael cheered.

Eric then rolled him over, and covered him.

"1! 2! 3!" The referee counted and then told the keeper to ring the bell.

"The winner of this match, The Sidewinder, ERRIC, VALLENTINE!"

Eric stood up and had his arm raised. He looked around the ring, only to see carnage everywhere. Randy was still on his stomach, while Lance was rolling to the ropes.

"That was tough... But I did it." He thought as he wiped some blood from him lips.


End file.
